Need you now
by Shouko-Marigold
Summary: Él se iría, no sabía que la llevaría a donde el fuera. Una joven destrozada y un jugador confundido y vacio. Confesiones firmes con alegrías valiosas.


**¡Hola! Perdón por la tardanza, si tan solo pudieran ver, me pondría de rodillas a suplicar perdón. Pero por fin he aquí mi "creación" tenía muchísimas ganas de publicarlo antes pero por problemas y bla bla no pude pero bueno. Lean y comenten please.**

Aquel era un día soleado. Todos estaban reunidos en aquel campo; el equipo Raimon se había juntado para entrenar. Al parecer todos platicaban alegremente, después de seis horas por fin habían terminado pero un jugador estaba distante de aquella reunión; Ichinose.

-Cariño, ¿Qué ocurre?- En ese momento Rika interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-No, nada- Mintió pero sabía que era mejor que se enteraran ahora y por él. Decidió aclararlo.

-Ejem, si podría oírme. Es solo un… minuto.

-¿Qué pasa Ichinose? ¿Pasa algo malo?- Endo, un amigo al que valoraría toda la vida. Sonrió para sí mismo. Estaba hablando como si estuviera redactando su testamento. No se iría tanto tiempo, aunque no sería lo mismo.

-Pasa que…- Por más que quisiera no pudo seguir al fijar su mirada en Rika quien lo observaba con una sonrisa que solo a él le podía brindar, pero también notó en sus ojos preocupación. Aún así tomo fuerza y continuó.

-Que me voy a ir- Un gran silencio invadió la cancha y a los jugadores. Él solo pudo desviar la mirada.- Voy a regresar a Estados Unidos, me ofrecieron unirme a un equipo de allá y además tengo que ver a mi familia. – Como si se leyeran la mente mutuamente nadie queso mirar a Rika, sabían que ya había recibido tan duro golpe para encima atraer la mirada de todos. Por otro lado, cada quien también estaban demasiado ensimismados por la repentina noticia, a ellos también los sobresaltó.

-Pero, ¿Por cuánto tiempo?- Fue el turno de Kido de hablar.

-Por dos años, uno y medio tal vez.

-¿Cuándo te vas?- Aunque mostrase una actitud un poco seria y quizás distante, Goenji apreciaba a cada uno de sus compañeros e Ichinose no era la excepción. Estaba preocupado por él.

-En dos días.

-Bueno amigos- Inmediatamente todos voltearon a ver a Endo.- Sé que todos vamos a extrañar a Ichinose, pero no creo que quiera que su última impresión de nosotros hasta dentro de dos años se vernos tristes. Vamos. Hoy más que nunca debemos estar sonrientes porque… es solo una despedida temporal, y nuestro amigo va a cumplir un sueño así como nosotros.- Como siempre esa era una característica principal de Endo, devolverte el ánimo y las esperanzas en cualquier situación.

-Tienes razón- Ahora fue Touko la que habló quién como siempre le seguía la corriente a Endo.

- Sí. Y por cierto…- Fue Kido el que prosiguió- Ichinose, quiero que sepas que te estaremos esperando ¿Cierto?- Claro que todos asintieron. Lo anterior no era más que solo la verdad, se volverían a ver y su amigo cumpliría una ilusión. ¿Qué más podrían pedir? "Que se quedara" Solo una persona difería en eso.

-Gracias chicos-

Aki, Haruna y Natsumi cocinaron tanta comida como para tres equipos completos, cada uno fue a despedirse de su compañero pero nadie le comentaba que debía hablar con Rika, sabían que él lo haría tarde o temprano. Y cuando parecía que nadie más iría con él a decirle adiós fijó sus ojos caoba en ella, estaba cabizbaja, por instinto se acercó y se sentó a su lado.

-Rika…- La llamó y volteó a verlo, su mirada estaba vacía pero él no lo notó. Daba gracias a que todos estuvieran en otros asuntos.

-¿Dime?- Preguntó tratando de no quebrarse.

- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque…no has comido

- ¡Ah, eso! Es que comí mientras les ayudaba a preparar la comida. Estaba rica.

-Y también porque… no me has dicho nada.

-Eso, como todos se estaban despidiendo pensé ir cuando estuviera ya sabes… vacío, o algo así.

-Ah.

-Bueno, pues suerte y… esfuérzate. Ah, algo más- ya se había puesto de pie para irse a dormir. Estaba más que dispuesta a irse de ahí.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nunca cambies, sé siempre quien eres y destaca como solo tú lo sabes hacer.

- Rika- Y como un deseo contenido la atrapó entre sus brazos, Rika tardó un poco en corresponderle, pero reaccionó e hizo lo mismo. Ese momento le pareció eterno a los dos. ¡Kami! Había sido un día muy duro, tenía que fingir que no le dolía, había tratado varias veces (y con éxito) de no quebrarse, aunque ya más rota por dentro no podría estar.

-Gracias- Ichinose solo pudo decir eso rompiendo el abrazo. A pesar de que irse a Estados Unidos era lo que en esos momentos más quería se sentía vacio. Incompleto. Cada uno iba caminando en direcciones opuestas.

Ichinose ya se encontraba en su cama. Al fin iba cayendo en el sueño cuando empezó a recordar todo lo que pasó en Raimon, cuan fuerte se había vuelto gracias a todos y sus últimos recuerdos fueron cuando conoció a Rika. A ella también la había visto fortalecerse; y mucho. Pero lo que más presente tenía fueron las veces que lo apoyó, como si fuera el único en el equipo y cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencido y desistir, siempre estaba ahí y lo hacía cambiar de opinión. De repente se preguntó cómo estaría ella de ahora en adelante y cómo estaba en estos momentos. Tenía que ir a verla pero lo haría mañana porque ya había caído en un tranquilo y profundo sueño.

"_¿Sabes qué es lo que más me lastima? Que en algún momento llegué a pensar, a creer que sería verdad. Que con el tiempo podrías quererme. Después de todo el tiempo pegada a ti tal vez cambiarías un poco de opinión y comenzarías a quererme aunque sea un poco. Ya vi que no. Sabes que soy una soñadora sin remedio."_- Estaba en su cuarto, ya había derramado todas las lágrimas que un humano podía. Y cuando quedó completamente vacía, aún le quedaban las palabras. Ahora estaba pensándolo y en silencio dirigiéndole todo eso a una foto de él. Todavía podía recordar ese día. Estaban entrenando y, escondida entre los árboles, gritó su nombre. Al momento volteó y ella tomó la fotografía, Ichinose no se dio cuenta. Pudo sonreír ante ese recuerdo pero fue una sonrisa fugaz, se borró cuando la tristeza la invadía de nuevo. _"¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti? Todavía no sé. Ni siquiera estoy segura de todavía estar cuando tu regreses, si es que regresas."_

-Parece que decidieron dejarme solo para empacar tranquilo. Bueno, será mejor empezar.

-Eso y que están practicando para el partido contra la Secundaria Kiyamoto. No pienses mal, te van a extrañar.- Dijo una voz bastante conocida para él, de su mejor amiga. Aki.

-Aki, ¿Qué estas hac…?-

-Sólo quise venir a ayudarte y a ver como estabas.

-Yo estoy bien. Estoy muy ilusionado. Después de aquel accidente de hace años esta propuesta es como la respuesta a mis plegarias de cada noche por volver a jugar. Pero eso no quita que en Raimon aprendí mucho y también a ver el futbol con otros ojos.

-Me alegro. También venía a preguntarte si estabas seguro de tu decisión pero a veo que estas más que convencido.

-Y a todo esto ¿Estás segura que no quieres venir?- Aki negó con la cabeza, tenía varias razones para quedarse; sus estudios, sus amigos e ilusiones pero había una en particular, una razón de pelo color castaño y con un gran entusiasmo.

-No. En Japón estoy a gusto. Me gusta mucho estar aquí, pero te visitaré de vez en cuando. Y más te vale que tu también vengas a vernos o los chicos se enojaran y lo más probable es que su furia caiga sobre mí y sobre todo de…- ¿Selo decía o no? Qué tal si ese asunto aún no estaba del todo resuelto. Ella sabía que Ichinose tal vez se sentía culpable y se lo recordaría si le nombraba a la peli azul.

-¿De Rika?

-_"Me lleva. Si se dio cuenta"_- Si.- Éste no pudo hacer más que reírse levemente sin embargo parecía una sonrisa de melancolía, quizá un toque de culpabilidad- Y ame imagino. Rika correteándote por todo el campo con un cuchillo preguntándote qué sabes de mí.- Ala vez, hiso que su amiga también riera.

- Y es capaz.

Dieron alrededor de las seis y media de la tarde y Aki no le había avisado a nadie que estaría con él. No estaba tan oscura la calle sabía que pronto empezaría a hacer frío. Habían hablado de tantas cosas, sobre todo de recuerdos de la infancia. Cuando a los seis años Ichinose le había dicho a ella y a Domon que para pedir un deseo, tendrían que comer pasto porque los duendes lo regaban cada noche y cada vez que iban tiraban polvos mágicos que serían oídos por quien pidiera el deseo. Y cuando Aki se vengó de él diciéndole que para mejorar su forma de correr en el futbol tendría que correr sin parar una hora así saldrían llamas del piso que se pegarían a sus pies y lo haría correr más rápido. Obviamente a esa edad no sabían que era mentira. De esa pequeña mentira decidió que a su primera técnica especial la nombraría "Danza de Fuego". Únicamente ellos dos y sus recuerdos. Sólo restaba que ella se despidiera de él. Las despedidas aunque fueran temporales dolían igual o peor que los "Hasta nunca" y eso lo aprendió con el paso del tiempo.

-Será mejor que me vaya. Tengo que ayudar a preparar la comida. No vaya a ser que Natsumi le ponga demasiada sal a la comida de nuevo.

- Está bien.

-Sabes que te voy a extrañar ¿verdad?

- Lo sé. Y tú también recuerda que eres mi mejor amiga. Tú y Domon.

-Claro. Muchísima suerte en América. Siempre te estaremos apoyando desde acá. Toda la carabina relámpago.

-Tú también cuídate. Nos mantendremos en contacto ¿Sí?- Las ganas que tenía de llorar se le pasaron repentinamente. Él estaría bien y feliz no podría pedir más para alguien así de valioso para ella. Paro la misma voz de él la detuvo justo antes de salir.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Pues… ¿Crees que sería una locura si voy a buscar a Rika ahora mismo?- Ella sonrió por la pregunta y porque Ichinose se sonrojó notablemente.

-Ichinose, tú estas loco de siempre.

-¡Oye!

-Ve con ella. No puedes saber si te necesita.- _"O si tú la necesitas".- _Fueron las últimas palabras que le dijo ese día pero no se dio cuenta que fue el consejo más útil es aquel momento. El mejor consejo antes de partir.

Corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían hacia casa de Rika, pero antes de llegar decidió parar un momento para aclarar definitivamente las cosas. Se sentó en un jardín a cinco casas de la peli azul.

_-"¿Estará bien lo que estoy haciendo? Ella es muy especial para mí y en un momento no pude verla como algo más que una amiga por más que traté. Y ahora, estoy a unos pasos de llegar a su casa verla, queriendo abrazarla y decirle que nunca me alejaré de ella. Que regresaré en un tiempo sólo por ella. Tampoco puedo culparme porque… si de verdad esto es a lo que llaman amor, era obvio que no supiera que hacer si nunca lo había sentido con alguien más. ¿Con alguien más?"_- Y como lluvia en época de sequía la respuesta llegó a él. Si nunca más nadie había despertado en él emociones tan intensas y a la vez vacías al pensar que podría ya no sentirlas eso solo podría significar que Rika era alguien diferente. No diferente para diez o para cien personas. Para él. Con el tiempo ella se convirtió en ese alguien que él nunca desearía perder. Y al llegar a esa solución fue como su valor regresó. No sabía exactamente cómo reaccionaría ella, tampoco cómo se lo diría pero de alguna manera se lo haría saber ya fuera con palabras o con gestos. La quería a ella, ahí con él. Lo que viniera posteriormente no importaba tanto, si de un momento a otro se quedara sin nada aun lo tendría todo. La tendría a ella.

Toco la puerta de la residencia Urabe pero no espero ver a esa persona.

-Dime ¿Qué de…? ¡Ah! Eres el novio de mi hija o algo así ¿No?- Fue justamente la madre de Rika la que lo atendió. Y pensar que fue algo así como su suegra. Si todo salía como él planeaba, ése sobrenombre de suegra se completaría.

-Este, eso creo. ¿Se encuentra Rika?

-No, ella salió desde hace ya rato a casa de una amiga. No me preguntes cuál, no tengo idea. Pero no creo que esté lejos de aquí.

-Esta bien. Muchas gracias y buenas noches.

-Buenas noches Ichinose.- De nuevo salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, tenía que encontrarla cuanto antes. El tiempo se acababa y se estaba haciendo más tarde. Tenía que jugarse por todo y no lo haría mañana. No pensaba en nada, su mente estaba en blanco pero su corazón estaba abarrotado de sentimientos convertidos en palabras que necesitaban salir y solo lo harían enfrente de aquella niña tan especial para él. Cuando pasaba enfrente de un local de dulces, sintió como si una voz a su derecha lo llamara, como si le quisiera decir algo, volteó hacia dicha dirección y ahí estaba ella, sentada frente a un árbol como si estuviera hablando con él, con las piernas cruzadas y sus manos inmóviles. Se acercó con cautela tratando de no asustarla sin embargo en su interior quería saber un poco de qué estaba hablando o si estaba hablando de él.

-… Entonces él y todos los de Raimon estaban buscando una base de entrenamiento de no sé qué cosa que resultó ser al "gimnasio" que habíamos encontrado. Ahí fue cuando lo miré, a aquel chico que cada noche me hacía creer que el destino puede ser aunque sea por poco tiempo maneras de pensar coordinadas con el corazón y hasta metas inmortales que se pueden cumplir. Pero veo que el no pensaba así. _"__Si tan solo el viento de las noches pudiera llevarte mis palabras hasta ti. Y la oscuridad que adivina el pensamiento te llevara lo mucho que te sueño. Y el deseo de tenerte aquí no te alejara de mí y te convenciera de no alejarte más. Aunque fuera un minuto quedarte a mi lado como si el mundo fuera acabarse mañana".- _Pensaba mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla izquierda, y esa pareció haber sido un golpe de suerte porque Ichinose acababa de llegar, no alcanzó a oír nada de lo pasado ni tampoco pudo ver esa lagrima "dedicada" a él.

-Rika…

-Ichinose, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-_"¿Ichinose? Ella siempre me llama querido. Sí debe estar lastimada". _Lo que pasa es que quería… hablar contigo antes de irme. Pero también me sorprende que estés aquí.

-Este es mi lugar preferido. Creo que todos tenemos uno. Aquí solía venir con mi abuela para alejarme un poco de las peleas de mis padres. Me sentaba en sus piernas y pasaba toda la tarde contándome historias o anécdotas. Ella ya murió pero cada que puedo vengo y es como si este árbol fueran sus oídos. Ha sido mi confidente por tanto tiempo.

-Ya veo

-¿Y de qué querías hablar? No me asustes.- Tomó asiento y aclaró su garganta. Los nervios tomaron posesión de él tan rápido que no se dio cuenta pero estaba decidido. Desde el minuto en que llego, pasara lo que pasará no tenía marcha atrás.

-Que ya no sé qué hacer. No sé si tengo la culpa, sinceramente no creo que tu la tengas. Y la verdad no se trata de quién tiene la culpa. Se trata de lo que siento. Ya no puedo hacer más sabiendo que no estarás ahí, que quizá no me esperarás, que te podría perder. Que podré seguir si te tengo conmigo en todos lados. Y estoy seguro que puedo, no, que sí te quiero, más de lo que pensé que podría sentir por alguien.- Tenía mucho más para decirle, pero el ataque en el corazón que sentía y la expresión en la cara de Rika hicieron que se detuviera.

-Ichinose, lo que me tratas de decir es… que… sí me quieres.

-Totalmente. Estoy seguro.- No esperó a que ella le dijera algo a hiciera algo, eran tantas sus ganas de tenerla cerca que por impulso pero suavidad la abrazó. Abrazo que no tardo en ser aceptado por ella. Y una idea más hizo que rompiera esa cercanía.

-Si quieres no me contestes ahora pero ¿Te gustaría cásate conmigo?

-¡¿Estás loco? Somos muy jóvenes.

-Eso no importa- entrelazo sus manos con las de Rika con ternura y sinceridad de cada palabra de lo que decía. Sonrió.- Las estrellas brillan más que los diamantes en los anillos de compromiso. La gente no se da cuenta de ello. En este momento hay miles de ellas viéndonos y siendo testigos de esto. Y ellas me han dado permiso de regalarte todas por ahora. Tú brillas con tu propia luz. Quiero tener la certeza de que me esperarás y que sabes que todo lo que dije es cierto.- Ella lo volvió a abrazar. Jamás creyó que pasaría todo eso.

-Claro que sí, querido. Te creo y me encanta la idea.

- A y otra cosa, cuando regrese ¿Podrías cocinarme okonomiyakis como solo tú los preparas?

- Está bien.-

Él sí se iría a Estados Unidos, se convertiría en el jugador estrella de dicho país al que convertiría en uno de los mejores países en lo que a futbol se refería. Algún día regresaría. Durante el tiempo que estuvo en Japón, parte de él se había quedado ahí. Ella, acompañaría al equipo Raimon en todo, seguiría en el puesto con su mamá, regresaría a ese árbol a contarle todo lo que ahora pasaba. Cuando su "querido" regresara le tendría preparado un gran tazón de okonomiyakis sólo para él. Charlarían de todo. Probablemente un poco de cómo sería su vida. Cada quien va creando su propio mundo, unos cerrados con puertas de lágrimas y lamentos. Otras de dicha y felicidad casi eterna. El de ellos no era ninguno de los dos u otros, tan solo eran ellos, los complementos y lo único para tenerlo todo.

**¡SI! **

**O sí, ahá, o yeah, we are the champions. ****Lo publique al fin, no saben que dicha más grande. Uff, creo que fue el fanfic en el que estaba más interesada por subirlo. Y al fin mi sueño se hizo realidad. En fin, felicitaciones, "buuu´s lo que quieran mandarme será recibido. **


End file.
